One Last Shot
by TheStormPrincess
Summary: One last shot. That's what it all takes now, a single shot that will decide which team will win between Rakuzan and Seirin. What happens after the match? Takes place during and after winter cup. ( Written for OTP Battle in tumblr) AkaKuro (cover image belongs to their rightful owner)
1. Chapter 1

One last shot. That's what it all takes now, a single shot that will decide which team will win between Rakuzan and Seirin. The once predictable game relit its flames when Kuroko's resolve was received by his team mates, standing up from the bench of despair desperately reaching for the droplets of hope left and due to that few hope he managed to grasp, Kagami along with the others successfully made their score tie with Rakuzan but the most unexpected follows, a foul just as the time ends and now the last point, the last free throw depends on our shadow, Kuroko. The shadow stood in the limelight as the whole gymnasium sat in silence anticipating either failure or victory.

"Can he even shoot especially with all this attention?", asked Imayoshi.

Momoi commented, "His presence in the court was just starting to weaken again but now he's back in the spot light."

"But this is their highest and probably the only chance to win. Akashi can't control the game anymore it's all in Tetsu's hands now. A tie breaker is no good either." Aomine replied.

Drops of sweat flowed down Kuroko's pale skin as the pressure from the people gets to him. The shadow isn't sure whether he would make it or not, but he did it once and he will do it again, throw the ball along with everyone's hope unsure if Kuroko's basketball will be able to catch those feelings.

"I will melt those cold eyes with the help of everyone's feelings." Kuroko muttered to himself as he positioned himself ready to strike the ball. Everyone watches in silence, the suspense unbearable that it was as if time had slowed down just for that shot.

Agape mouths and widened eyes can be seen from the crowd as the ball was fired. Kuroko slumped into the ground as tears fall down his face, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe everything. His gaze fall on Akashi, those scarlet locks reminded him of the time he first saw him, those fierce and scary eyes reminded him of the lost kind ones that once gave him hope. It's now over.

Kagami and the others ran to their teammate and helped him stand up from the ground. Kuroko was met by the cheerful faces of his teammates.

"You did it, Kuroko." Kagami said as he put the other's arm around himself for support.

"Y-yes, I did it Kagami-kun. I did it." Kuroko replied, he said it as if it was a mantra to make himself believe.

The whistle of the official snapped Seirin out of their little celebration and was made to fall in line for the bowing between the two teams. Rakuzan accepted their trophy even with the absence of their captain. Of course this aroused the curiosity of the avid Rakuzan fans, the other teams and most definitely the members of generation of miracles.

After the ceremony, Kuroko decided to find his former captain while his teammates prepares their things. He was strolling along an area not much people were present when he heard a familiar voice, a strict yet compassionate one, Akashi's predecessor as Teikou's basketball club president. Nijimura Shuuzo.

"I watched you and the other guys'(GoM) game… I always did when I have the time. This is the first time isn't it, Akashi?" It was a question that didn't ask for an answer but rather it was to ask how the other was doing.

"Yes."

"I've told you before, any ruler, mighty or not, will reign but for a certain amount of time. This is it, Akashi. It's time to step down the throne."

"Leave me alone. I am absolute."

"Stubbor—"

"Leave me alone. I must do something." Taken aback, Nijimura decided to do what he's told for now, giving the teen his space. He was not surprised for the powerful voice even after losing but for the barely visible trembling of the usually firm and confident back.

He bumped into Kuroko just as he he turned to the corner. They shared a meaningful look , he patted the younger boy's shoulder before he leaves.

He walked towards Akashi who now faced a tree with his back facing Kuroko's direction.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Finally you're here, Tetsuya. I want you to stop right there, don't come any nearer than that. I want you to do something for me."

Kuroko was taken aback, it wasn't that his arrival was expected that surprised him most but it was the fact that Akashi took his lost quite better than what he expected, it was if nothing had changed unlike how Too's lost left a huge impact on Aomine. He was speechless, not knowing what to say, what to do but follow what he's told.

A glint caught Kuroko's attention, due to his sharp instincts and quick reflexes he was able to move, but unfortunately he was a second too late to stop him. And now there he lie, broken, wounded and lost. His pale face was illuminated by the moonlight as his blood flow down his face, it was a breathtaking moment and definitely a heart wrenching one. The usual composed and assured façade Akashi wore around finally stopped its suppression and showed its true colors, pure and untainted emotions painted his whole being as Kuroko held him in his arms wasting no time when he pulled out his cellphone to dial a number he never dared wish to use.

Akashi woke up to the sound of sirens however opening his eyes took him a lot of effort, in the end he opted to slowly open his unwounded eye. Suddenly, he felt heat and warmth embrace his left hand and hazy as he is, he could only see blurry images at the moment with swirling colors of blue and black occupying his line of vision before he once again lost his consciousness.

"He's left eye is beyond hopeless, it's already fortunate that his right was not affected. I'm sorry there's nothing more we can do sir.", the doctor said before he went out.

"What a failure of a child."

"I beg to differ sir. Akashi-kun was my former captain and he's done everything to be victorious, all to be worthy of the name 'Akashi". Failure? Yes he was one but that was before he lost, before he felt defeat. True victors aren't undefeatable, aren't absolute and aren't always right , that was stupid of Akashi-kun to think of.W hat makes them a victor is how they accept and use their failures as an asset and as a way to get stronger.", said Kuroko.

"You insolent boy. Despite being in a prestigious school I have not the idea that my son is surrounded by the likes of yo-" Akashi's father was cut off by a ringing sound. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and went out the hospital room.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called out and immediately Kuroko went to stand by his side and proceeded to help him sit up.

"I deeply apologize for my Father's manners. I'll talk to him. However you shouldn't have said those words, I'm a bit insulted too."

Unable to speak, Kuroko covered his mouth, his tears immediately followed, they fall like waterfalls of relief. He's back. Those kind crimson orb, gentle yet demanding voice, oh, how he missed them. The Akashi that once helped him pull himself up from the pit of despair he fell into is back. Kuroko knew, he knew he melted those eyes, he knew beneath those coldness lies the Akashi that he initially knew.

No words were exchange, there's no need to. Kuroko was pulled into a hug by Akashi and a moment after then they shared a sweet chaste kiss. The two shared a meaningful glance for a moment, it was their little reunion as friends, as the way they are with each other before 'that(when Akashi changed)' event. Finally no more cold eyes and no more barriers between them. As they say only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.

Omake

After an hour

"Akashi-kun, if I remember you want to ask me to do something weren't you?", Kuroko asked as he peel an apple.

"Ah yes. My eye. Give them(Rakuzan) my eye just like what I promised."

"…" With that, Kuroko face palmed so hard he thought he saw stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Akashi PoV-**

I woke up to a soft humming, a tune I once heard from a memory of a hot summer day. I woke up to the pleasant scent of fresh irises that blooms in that well taken care of garden, in my memories. It was like travelling back in time when all was well and in warmth I grow. Until, my mother left forever and alone, I became.

I sat up slowly. Looking at the couple of irises placed on my bedside table my vision blurred and I realized the tears that are slowly flowing down my face. They reminded me of her, of the time we were together. My current self appalls me that I cannot deny. I immediately wiped the silent tears away just as Tetsuya looked at me.

"Good Morning, Akashi-kun." He closed the book he was reading a moment ago and paced closer to me. I forced a smile as I greet him back, "Good morning, Tetsuya. You're already here."

I noticed the subtle change of emotion in his usual blank face. He stared at my eye with his huge blue ones, slowly, he lift his hands and placed them on my cheeks then he rubbed them gently with his thumb followed by a quiet. "I'm here. You're not alone anymore."

I slapped his hand away out of surprise and he stared at me as confused as I am. What have I done? I have not the slightest idea why.

* * *

Those words, since when was the last time someone had told him that? Since when was the last time, he felt the presence of warmth in his heart. He has forgotten how it felt. For the ones who grew up in coldness, warmth is foreign and is either treated with reluctance, hostility or intense desire.

"Akashi-kun…" Kuroko trailed off as he looks at Akashi who was obviously taken aback with widened eyes and slightly gaping mouth. He covered his face with his palms. Victory was not the center of his life when his mother stood by his side, before she was gone. Forever. The irises, the gentle and pure emotions Kuroko displayed, that familiar tune, it all reminded him of her. He sobbed harder yet silent and started hitting his head as he realized all his life after her death had been in vain. He's been fighting for nothing; he's been staying alive, not living, with only one goal in mind. To live up to the expectations attached to the name 'Akashi'. He hugged his knees close to his chest as he hit his head with his palm over and over again. Regret, pain and memories slapped him awake all at once. The cord connected in his hand started to collect blood inside the hose. Noticing this, Kuroko pulled Akashi's head close to his chest while his other hand firmly held Akashi's hand in place.

"Don't. " Kuroko chastised trying to get through Akashi, only giving up when he realized that the man is out of reach. He hit the button on top of Akashi's bed and called for the doctor, briefly explaining Akashi's situation. "He's having a panic attack.", he said in the transceiver.

A doctor and a nurse immediately arrived and injected Akashi with what he guessed a sedative, for after a few struggles the emperor fell into a peaceful slumber. A knock on the door was heard just a few minutes after Akashi fell asleep.

"I'm coming in." several people simultaneously said. The door was pushed open by none other than Akashi's current teammates, Rakuzan.

"Sei-chan!", one said as they rushed to the side of Akashi's bed. Mayuzumi stood beside his fellow phantom sixth man both of them observing the sleeping emperor, and how Reo cared like a mother hen.

"So I guess he did really do it. What a scary man." Mayuzumi said as he makes a mental note never to anger his captain. Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"Good thing you found him before things turn to a graver path." Hayama walked towards them with arms inside his pocket.

"Yes. He wanted me to give his eye to you as fulfillment of his promise." Kuroko announced with a straight face, which made some grimaced while some suppressed a laugh.

"No thanks, dude." Hayama said.

"I wasn't planning to. I think medical professionals from Akashi group is handling it right now." The Rakuzan players sighed in relief, they never actually thought their captain would gauge his eyes out and give it to them. They already knew Akashi was a bit twisted but they never knew it was up to this extent. To risk his life only for victory and a promise that was made half-heartedly.

* * *

It was getting late when a woman who claims to be a secretary from the Akashi group arrived at the hospital. Kuroko, with his mind relieved that someone would stay with Akashi overnight, decided to go home. On his way home he remembered something important that he should have done earlier, inform the Generation of Miracles of their former captain's condition, it was unlikely but possible nonetheless that the Miragens have already heard of what happened however due to their absence he decided it would be better to contact them himself just to make sure. And he was thankful he did when he read their replies.

He smiled at the idea that they would have their reunion soon but worry filled him once again the moment he remembered Akashi's reaction earlier. It was unusual and the reason seemed to have come from the depths of his soul.

* * *

**A/N**: Mind telling me how it is? I'm a bit worried for this chapter, I wasn't really very satisfied with it so sorry if the characters are OOC but since we're viewing an angle, which has not yet been explored in anime and manga, I hope it'll be acceptable? Hehehe tell me your opinions.

Suggestions are very welcome and so are criticism, they help me improve. J

Thank you! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. It was Sunday morning and families are everywhere out to have some quality time together. He entered the hospital his former captain is staying at and then proceeded to the nurse station to ask for Akashi's room number. Suddenly a feeling he have not felt for a long time once again crept its way back into his life.

"Good morning, Aomine-kun." And suddenly Kuroko who continues to sip his Vanilla shake was in front of Aomine almost scaring the day light out of him. Too's ace flinched at the sudden appearance nonetheless still remembers to greet the shorter teen.

"Ye-yeah, good morning too. Are the others here?"

He felt nostalgic and bittersweet as he looked at his former teammate and realize how much had changed between them since middle school. Despite that, he felt contented that now they're slowly coming back to the way they used to be before he drowned in his own strength. If not for the shadow the light might have stayed blindingly bright until it's flames eventually dies out.

"I don't know I just arrived right after you." Aomine nodded in understanding following Kuroko to Akashi's room.

Upon their arrival they heard soft voices but what made Kuroko stop on his tracks were the words said. Aomine who noticed this opted to do the same and eavesdrop.

"…also hurt Kuroko. I am truly despicable, Shintarou." Akashi said, his voice was low but firm like his usual assertive tone.

"We were, Akashi. We. How come you didn't seek help with all the resources your family have, your disorder could have been cured." Midorima said seriously.

"In a way, it's a heirloom from my father's lineage and he was proud. He saw potential in my other persona, who exceeded my excellency that's why..."

"THAT'S TWISTED!" Aomine suddenly said out loud. He immediately covered his mouth upon realizing what he just did exposing both him and Kuroko and to amend he added:

"It should have a movie, Tetsu." Aomine said opening the door while Kuroko stared at him with a blank face but catching up quickly to what he was trying to do.

Obviously. It didn't work.

"How long hav-" Midorima was cut off.

"Ah, Daiki I am glad you came." Akashi said with a sickeningly sweet smile spread across his face that almost made the other three flinch in fear. Kuroko went to sit on the couch with Aomine while Midorima sat on a chair across the bed.

"Have you seen Murasakibara? He just went out to buy snacks. He's taking too long." Midorima said pushing his glasses. Aomine shrugged as a response. As if on cue a very radiant and cheerful Kise together with a munching Murasakibara entered the room.

"Akashicchi! How are you doing? I brought you fruits." Kise said brightly and placing the basket gently at the bedside table. Akashi smiled and nodded at the cheerful model. Without Kise the room might have been serious and for once they were thankful that the blonde was annoyingly bright the way he is.

"You're noisy, Kise!" Aomine said.

"So mean, Aominecchi!" Kise complained. Meanwhile Murasakibara sat on a chair beside Akashi's bed and continued to much his sweets. He offered Akashi a maiubo but the latter humbly declined.

"Everyone. Thank you for coming." Akashi said firmly.

After a long pause he then continued, "I will be leaving for America tomorrow night for an eye surgery. Apparently, I wasn't able to fulfill my promise due to my teammates refusal of my eye. Not that I was expecting them to accept anyway. "

Everyone sweat dropped at what their former captain said. He can really be scary doing things he need not do but still he did. And hell knows why. Well that's Akashi Seijuro, his words are absolute that he will do things that could make you dumbfounded. There was silence and all eyes were on Akashi waiting to hear more of his absolute words but there were none for him to tell.

"When are you coming back, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Kuroko saw it, the emotions that quickly flashed through Akashi's eye before it was gone. He thought to himself that maybe just maybe Akashi changed or rather revert back to his other self.

"Three to Four months…. probably. I've got to rest after the surgery."

"Eh? Will it take you that long to rest, Aka-chin?"

"Probably. I still don't know."

Silence once again befalls them. Unable to continue the conversation, Kise on the other hand failed to notice the seriousness Midorima, Aomine, Akashi and Kuroko has.

"We will miss you, Akashicchi~! Come back soon! Then let's play together again! I want to hug you but you might kill me." Kise whined and suddenly was jabbed in the ribs by an annoyed Aomine.

"Keep it down, Ryouta. I'm not leaving the hospital until tonight you have till then to see me." Akashi announced.

* * *

That night they all stayed to accompany their former captain who is currently asleep as he waits for his ride. Murasakibara was busy eating sweets as he watches TV, Kise was chatting with Aomine while Midorima and Kuroko are reading a pocket book.

"How much did you hear?" Midorima suddenly asked, his voice soft as wind since Kuroko sat just beside him.

"When he mentioned my name before he said that he's despicable."

"Midorima-kun? Does his disorder have something to do with the length of time he will be staying in America ?"

"I don't know but guessing from how Akashi is. He probably won't. He probably doesn't even think he needs help because he thinks he'll be able to take care of himself. He have always been self-dependent."

"I see."

"…..What are you thinking Kuroko?"

"I'm just wondering about what happened yesterday. He suddenly had a panic attack." Kuroko said as he stares at the floor, which at the mean time seems to be the most interesting thing to look at.

"hm?…Akashi had a strict and very controlled life living with only his father. It..it probably has something to do with that and high expectations of him."

"Now that you mention it what about his mother?"

"I don't know."Midorima said.

* * *

**A/N:**Hello! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was having a bit of a writer's block that's why I wasn't able to update immediately. Sorry about that.

Anyway I'm planning to open up a bit of Akashi's background especially in regards of his mother so he might get a little OOC but I'll do my best to keep him in character so Requests? Opinions? Suggestion? Tell me! Thank you for reading! And reviews for this chapter please?


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics are flashbacks_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Pinky promise. I'll go back after two weeks."_

_That was her promise, a promise I wished was never fulfilled. I was 6 years old that time when my mother left for Italy, it was not really unusual for her to have a vacation overseas however what followed was so sudden, it greatly surprised me._

* * *

_With a small smile spread across my face and shogi in my hands, I wandered aimlessly at the huge manor off to find mother. I found her sat on the table across father at our colorful and well taken care of garden. Taking one last look at myself to make sure I present myself neatly I paced slowly towards them kissing their cheek at contact._

_"Seijuro, had a nice sleep?" mother asked._

_"Yes. How about you mother, father?" I asked them._

_Both nodded at me. He sat on the vacant chair and placed the shogi board on the land beside his chair._

_"Ah Seijuro brought a shogi. Seiko why don't we play shogi to pass the time?" Father asked a smirked spread across his face. It left me in awe seeing him like that. I was a copy of my father as others have remarked, except for the scarlet hair and eyes, which I got from mother. Father had golden eyes and slick black hair which tips caressed the part where his neck and shoulder meets._

_"How unusual of you, Katsuro. I assume there's something else?" I remember seeing her eyes light up as she asked my father calmly and in sickeningly sweet voice devoid of any sincerity. My father was not exactly different, he responded with a knowing smile. This is a usual scenario in our home or should I even call it that? Each of them proving each other that they're better, it could be fascinating but it gets annoying sometimes._

_"If you win I'll approve of your request about your 2 weeks vacation in Italy. If I win you won't go unless absolutely necessary." Father said at the time I can tell his confident and so is mother. I watched in fascination as the two of them carefully and boldly move their pieces. It was calm yet intense, the battles of wits are certainly entertaining. Eventually my mother won._

_"Not bad, Katsuro." Ah.. She smirked and I watch as the pride of my father slowly crumbled and finally broke down despite that, he was able to handle things righteously and with dignity. Not once did he raise his voice nor did he sent a glare at my mother. With a sigh he nodded at her in defeat. What aroused my curiosity was how he looked at my mother's retreating back and then at me. His eyes filled with softness and sadness, it was disappointing to look at especially if it was the man who I look up to._

_The next day my mother immediately left for Italy. Two weeks after that I anticipated her return, I thought I'd invite her to play shogi and show her how much I've improved playing against myself. I was looking forward to her clever tips. However, that is not what came back._

* * *

Akashi was awakened by taps on his shoulder what he first saw when he opened his eyes was Kuroko. He also noticed the bothersome feeling of having a dextrose punctured in his skin gone and how he was wearing casual clothes must mean his father have arrived along with his personal assistant.

"Nn…Tetsuya? What time is it?"

"It's already 7 in the evening. Your father just arrived and is taking care of the bills. For the mean time you should eat. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun bought food." Kuroko lifted a styrofoam for Akashi to see.

"Ah thank-… where is Ryouta and Daiki? I must thank them. "

"Kise had modeling job so he went after he brought the food. Aomine went home for the day….. They also wished you a fast recovery." Akashi nodded to Midorima who pushed his glasses back up.

"Akashi-kun, do you need help to sit up?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah no need for that. As much as I regret to waste the food brought by Ryouta and Daiki I really am not in the mood to eat as I still lack the energy and appetite."

"Ah… Aka-chin, you want a maiubo instead? It's easier to eat you don't have to sit up."

"You can't give him sweets, Murasakibara. He slept through lunch and he needs sufficient nutrients."

"Mauibo has sufficient nutrients, Mido-chin~"

"I don't want to hear that from you. Of all people!" The Shuutoku ace retorted.

"Midorima-kun is right. Akashi-kun needs nutrients. I'll help you sit up and eat."

"Are you defying me Tetsuya?"

"…..what else does it seem like?" Kuroko answered and with that, Akashi made a soft chuckle. He sighed in defeat as he held Kuroko's hand that helped him up and fixed his pillow. It would have been easier if the bed was something that could pull up the level of the bed, Akashi thought.

Kuroko Tetsuya doesn't have natural talent unlike the other GoMs however Akashi knew he got potential with his kind of perseverance and persistence. And he knew when the blue haired teen says he will then he will. If there were obstacles he will do his best and hardest to crash them much like how Murasakibara easily crashes a maiubo on his mouth. Little by little and with the help of Kuroko, Akashi was able to eat.

"Akashi, when is your flight by the way?" Midorima asked standing away from the wall he was leaning on earlier to come closer to the red haired on bed.

"Tomorrow around 7 in the evening."

"Where will you be staying during that time?"

"My house here in Tokyo. Why? Do you plan to give me my lucky item of the day?"

"No.W-W-What made you t-think of an absurd idea?! I I was just curious!" Midorima looked away as he push again for the nth time his glasses, which didn't need pushing up. His ears noticeably pink.

"You're so adorable, Mido-chin."

"I agree with Murasakibara-kun." Akashi eyed the two and softly smiled. Despite getting along most of the time usually this two have opposing opinions especially in basketball They wouldn't see or rather used to not see eye to eye.

"You're such a tsundere, Shintarou." With that, Midorima couldn't even be compared to an apple.

A man in his early 40s came in looking at the piece of paper in his hands. Everyone in the room silenced as the man approach the bed and his son.

The man eyed the three before looking to his son to ask, "Seijuro, can you walk?"

"Yes, father." Akashi moved his feet to the side of the bed to stand up, he leaned a little bit to the bed for support before fully standing up on his own. His eye that was gauge out took its toll on him depraving him of energy and a big amount of blood loss. He was fortunate enough that his nerves weren't that ruptured to leave his left eye hopeless and permanently devoid of light. The quick advancement in medicine overseas also gave hope in regaining his eyesight despite knowing that it won't be the same as before.

Akashi looked back at his former teammates to give them a nod before following his father. The rest of the GoM see Akashi off before they went their separate ways.

A woman sat in front of the car beside the driver's seat while Akashi sat alone in the back seat, his father rode on another car.

"Seijuro-sama, we will take care of your belongings so you could rest until your flight. Is there anything in particular aside from hygienic materials and garments?" The woman asked.

Akashi recognized her as his father's personal assistant, Nanami. When he was young it was her that took care of him. What Akashi liked about the woman was despite being in her late forties and working in his family for more than 10 years ,the woman still took it upon herself to be efficient in everything she do. She never slacks off.

"None. Ah, do you have my phone? I have to contact the school for my future absences." Akashi asked. The woman handed her phone but immediately after taking it from her the woman spoke.

"Ah about that, your team mates from… Rakuzan was it? They visited you but you were asleep then. I've also informed them of you going to America." The woman stated while Akashi decided to give a nod to her when he saw her looking at him through the mirror.

"Is father coming with me?"

"Yes although after a week he'll come back and I'll go there in his stead. He'll probably come for occasional visit for the rest of your theraphy."

Upon arriving home, Akashi went straight to his room changed into a sleeping wear before dozing off.

* * *

The next day, Akashi was preparing to go to the airport when a jolly voice called out his name.

"Akashi-san~!"

Akashi's eyes widen when he saw his former team mate riding on a rickshaw pulled by Shuutoku's point guard, Takao.

"Akashi, here, your lucky item for the day." Midorima said as he give Akashi a small toy shovel.

"Thank you, Shintarou. I'm sure this will come in handy in the future when I need to dig holes for bodies." Akashi and Takao who over heard let out a chuckle when they saw Midorima's grumpy face.

"Anyway, have you told Kuroko everything?"

"You haven't?"He once again asked when the red haired didn't respond.

"Maybe when I get back, Shintarou. I must go now." Akashi said as he starts to head back to the black car. Midorima and Takao waited for them to leave before riding their rickshaw.

"Let's go, Shin-chan~"

"Those idiots." Midorima said as he got on the rickshaw.

* * *

**A/N:**Thank you guys for reading! Tell me what ya think! ;)

Next chapter would also explore a little of Akashi's background and the current events. So you see there's not much of development with AkaKuro in this one I'm really sorry about that. I'll make it up to you guys. Hopefully the update for the next chapter won't take long as much as this one since I've already started typing it. So yeah hopefully. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So this is it. Thank you guys for following this story! It really makes me happy everytime I get an email from ffn saying new people have followed and favorite so thank you so much! A little OOC, I guess? anyway you be the judge decide by reading I won't make this long now. I hope you like it!

Italics are flashbacks or a character's P.O.V

* * *

For Midorima, the day Akashi left was a grim reminder of his gruesome past. Kiseki no Sedai is currently in turmoil after hearing the news that night.

Seeing the clock tick past twelve Midorima closed his books to return them back inside his bag, he decided to call it a day and have a good rest. He went down to their kitchen as quiet as he could to drink water only to be shocked by the voice of his annoying teammate, Takao. Puzzled and annoyed to the sudden presence at such an hour he grumbled and opened the door only to see Takao with Kuroko.

"Kuroko.." he said perplexed at the bluenette's presence and odd condition. Kuroko was wide eyed and nervous in contrast to his usual poker face. "What do you guys want at this hour?" Midorima asked.

"Shin-chan we need to go to the Haneda airport now!"

Midorima was taken aback at the sudden outburst of his usual laid back team mate. He had a hunch that something serious happened especially seeing Takao's panicky demeanor. Without further questions he went up to change into his casual clothes and get some of his things. He rushed back out only to see Takao talking to a taxi driver. Takao sat beside the driver while Midorima and Kuroko sat behind.

"Midorima-kun…you went to Akashi-kun earlier to give his lucky item, right?" Kuroko suddenly spoke breaking the silence. Midorima looked at him for a while before nodding, the blue haired teen looked at his side of window as the rain started knocking, watching as drops quickly falls as if in a race only to be united as one by the end. It would've inspired Kuroko to write a poem if only there wasn't something that greatly distresses him.

"I wonder why then…" Kuroko lowly muttered. He mentally grimaced after hearing his own voice cracked towards the end. He felt dizzy, he felt overwhelmed, he felt hot as tears threaten to fall and so it did no matter how much he held it back. A few minutes later the taxi finally stopped in front of the airport.

" Shin-chan, please contact one of your former teammates. " Takao said as he paid the driver. Midorima decided to call Kise, luckily it only took a ring before it was answered to his relief.

"Kise, w-"

"Ah! Midorimacchi, we're inside the airport's apron. We're currently being gathered here. Just tell a personnel that you know someone and they'll let you in. Murasakibaracchi is also here so it's easy to find us. Sorry I have to go now. Bye, Midorimacchi!" Midorima had a hunch, he understood the situation is grave but what exactly happen he will have to ask someone about it later. Kise didn't have his usual "ssu", didn't have his usual cheerful voice for once he sounded mature and however pleasing that is to the ears this was not the time to be pleased.

Midorima looked back to Kuroko then to Takao who gave him a sympathetic nod.

"Takao, what exactly happened?"

"Sorry for taking you here without proper explanation but I think it's best to ask your former teammates. Anyway let's go to them first." Said Takao flashing his apologetic smile.

Midorima had to talk to a few airport personnel before someone finally guide them in. Upon entering the first thing they saw was the huge amount of people then the head of the tall Yosen center, they make their way through the crowd to get to them.

"Ah Tetsu-kun, Mido-chin and Takao-san. There's no news about Akashi-kun yet but here please take a seat." The three sat in front of them forming a circle. Takao sat beside Kise ;Midorima sat beside Takao while Kuroko sat in between Midorima and Aomine.

"I have a hunch, but what exactly happened? " Midorima asked. The others gave him a look before looking at each other thinking who would relay the news.

"Ano… you see we took Shin-chan here without giving proper explanation. I wasn't able to contact him earlier and he doesn't watch the nightly news to study. I thought it's best if one of you explain instead." Takao explained in place of Midorima.

"I see. The pla-" Momoi was cut off when a personnel shouted.

"Sasagawa Takeshi's relative?" Personnel spoke through a megaphone, immediately few people rushed in front to the personnel and a body was laid covered in front of them. They grieved so hard one of them was even stomping their feet refusing to believe the truth.

When Midorima saw the scene the others immediately noticed the sudden discomfort and panic in the shooter's eyes.

"S-Shin-chan?" Takao sighed.

"Ah a-a-anyway, you see a plane crashed in a near island and Akashi was in the list of missing passengers, they've been doing rescue and search operation for more than an hour now." Momoi said unsure whether to proceed at first. Midorima looked at her then back down again at his taped fingers.

"It was just like back then…only slightly different." he muttered while the others eyed him.

"Arara what was that about back then, Mido-chin?"

"The first time I met Akashi."

* * *

_It happened while we were on our way back to Japan from a family trip. Our seat was at the back of the plane, it was ideal as I have tendencies to vomit and take leaks during flights and cruises. My mother was pregnant then, barely showing a baby bump and because of that she kept calling father and I, her knights. I didn't like it; I didn't dislike it, it's just there and I didn't care._

_ I woke up in the middle of the night to vomit since my stomach was acting up again. I saw that most of the people were asleep. Silently and carefully I went to the comfort room so as not to disturb someone but upon opening the door I saw two flight attendants were tied up and asleep. I was shocked; coming back to my senses I scanned my surroundings as I gently close the door I was walking back to my seat when another stewardess grab a hold of me._

_"Little boy! Come, I know a nurse. Isn't your head hurting? He's currently checking the pilots." The flight attendant said as she flashed me her wicked smile as she tries to pull me. Obviously, I refused and was trying my best to get back to my seat but her grip on my arm grew tighter then I heard my mother call my name._

_"Uhm excuse me, Miss. If you don't mind I'll do the checking to the little boy. I'm a doctor." The woman who sat in the middle seat beside us suddenly spoke, she had unique scarlet locks and eyes that gives off a feeling of reliable, I was relieved._

_"But we don't want to disturb yo-"_

_"It's ok. I volunteered, right?" said the woman and that immediately shut the stewardess' mouth. She gestured for me to come closer. I wasn't sure what she was exactly doing checking my head, my eyes and things somehow it felt suspicious but it looked like she knew what she was doing. When the flight attendant left she asked me, "What did you see inside?"_

_I told her what I saw. She shook the blonde man who sat beside her awake, the man had green orbs I assumed he wasn't Japanese._

_"Dear" she addressed him before whispering something to the man. As for me, I went back to my own seat but continued to observe them. I didn't want to be involved but I've seen what I've seen and it was too late now because whether I do something or not it bugged my mind. I was a little relieved to have a confidant, to have someone noticed but from what I've seen I could think of few possibilities that time and none of them were good. I kept thinking about what might happen. I sat still. I find it hard to move as I saw the flight attendant watch me; it was as if I was detonating a bomb that every move I make might prove to be fatal._

_I anxiously looked around, tried closing my eyes hoping to fall asleep to no avail. The flight attendant earlier once again came but she only stood near the comfort room as if guarding it. I can't help but shudder at the thought of being watched so I pretended to be asleep my mother seemed to have noticed my agitation since she held my hand and rubbed her thumb at it in a soothing manner. She smiled at me._

_"What is it, Shintarou-chan? Is something bothering my knight?" She asked and from that I got my resolve._

_ I just turned 7 few weeks before that, I understood that there are lots of things I have yet to know, yet to understand but I've always seen myself as someone capable as long as I put my mind to it. I told her I was okay and nothing was bothering me. I decided to not to worry them but even I am unsure if what I did was right. Was keeping quiet, right?_

_The rest of my memories are vague but I could still remember how the woman with scarlet hair and the foreign man was shot in front of my very eyes. How they were able to bring weapons inside the airport, I do not know. The woman didn't die without fighting but honestly I think she just provoke them even more. She stood up to them, well not really, she opposed them and spoke with confidence, unwavering even after they killed the man she called dear. She was handed a phone and that's when she lost her composure though it seemed like she knew the person on the other line and she kept mentioning the name Seijuro._

_There were some who tried to help them, some who tried to beat the armed men but they all ended in the same state as the scarlet woman and blonde man. The plane landed but stopped in the mid of the runway from there on the culprits escaped together with the flight attendant._

_After notifying the police, the passengers were made to wait at the apron so as not to alarm the public, the corpses were carried down and covered with cloth, relatives came and grieved; no one was allowed to leave for questioning. There was a man and a boy who came, one was standing out it was hard to miss him for he have the same bright scarlet hair as the woman who died. The boy was silent when the man uncovered the body revealing the scarlet woman. The boy laid his head on the woman's chest before kissing her forehead as tears silently and relentlessly falls. The man on the other hand had somber expression as he unveiled the cover of the foreigner and covering it once again. It didn't take all night for the police to question us, eventually we were allowed to go but not without leaving our number for future necessities in investigation._

_The crime was only solved after a year and a half by then I was already 8 years old. One night I overheard my parents talking about it and apparently the culprits weren't apprehended. They've found out that the killed foreigner was connected to mafia and the case was concluded to be a feud between Mafiosi. _

_Upon entering Teikou and joining the basketball club, I saw a familiar face however unsure I was at first, I talked to him and confirmed. Eventually we got closer, he became vice captain and we played basketball together. When he was assigned as the captain, I became vice captain; we had meetings from time to time. I was always called intelligent, smart, clever and so on but I know what intelligent and smart really is. Therefore, I strive to be better than him, I acknowledge my intelligence but I've always looked up to his. So I did everything. I've always known that there are a lot of things I have yet to know, yet to understand. Talking to him made me realize that, he made me wonder just how far can he see beyond the horizon. Then everything changed, suddenly he became far sharper and more ahead that he seemed unreachable._

_He stayed like that, succumbing to the pleasure and pressure of victory and the name Akashi. He cared less for others, colder and aimed for nothing but victory. When he says that he's absolute it wasn't just for a show, wasn't for gloating, he was absolute, never wavered; never diminished, not one bit, he was cold and firm and numb to warmth. Hence, he hurt the people that cared for him, most of all the people he never knew he loved until it was too late._

_I talked to him while he was admitted in the hospital and he seemed better. That time, I thought he changed back but no, I was wrong. He didn't changed back he just changed. Now that he is better, his view widened and though I knew that it would be harder to surpass him it didn't seem like he was unreachable. That's what I thought at least. He relayed me his regrets during his years in Teikou, the terrible things we did and that one light who kept fighting for us, Kuroko. _

_He was both thankful and sorry but that has yet to be said by him. That, I left out of my story._

* * *

"Shin-chan… you went through so much" Takao looked at his partner.

"That was then, Takao. It's needed for growth." Midorima said pushing his glasses up.

"I believe Akashi-kun is okay. He's absolute after all." Kuroko said a small smile gracing his lips looking a little better than what he was like earlier.

"Aah, it will take more than that to kill that monster." Aomine said scratching his cheeks. Momoi hit him in the head for his choice of words but she smiled for the atmosphere became less tense.

" I'm actually scared now but I still want to be a pilot ssu" Kise said forcing a smile.

"That's because if you really love something, no matter how afraid or hurt you are you will choose to face them because your feelings are far more stronger than your apprehension and fears, Kise-kun." Kuroko monotonously said.

"Maa. This cheesy talk is making me want to eat sweets." Murasakibara said standing up to buy some snacks, the others watched him go until he was completely out of sight.

Despite trying to keep a positive mind, everyone was still anxious for their former captain especially a certain shadow.

* * *

**Kuroko P.O.V**

_ No matter how I tell myself that you're all right it's impossible not to be worried. Just when everything is starting to look bright this happens. Ne, Akashi-kun. Where are you now?_

_ I want to hear it from you, Akashi-kun. The reason you kissed me. When you come back, I'm going to go ahead and tell you everything just like how you went ahead and stole my first kiss. One more shot, Akashi-kun. One more time….let me gaze at those abyss to venture to labyrinths and play a game of charades. Show me just how mess up you are past those perfect fitted mask because I quite like it. I like how messed up you are._

_We'll venture through each other's labyrinth and find our way together, so come back quickly. I'm waiting._

* * *

"There was never an airplane crash on the night of February 10, Akashi. Very well, we'll talk some other time. Kuroko Tetsuya will always be waiting for you,so you better get well soon. Takao please take him back and give his medicines after dinner.

"Hello, Kuroko."

_"Ah. Midorima-kun, is there any news?"_

"He's having delusions again."

"_Ah. What is it about this time?"_

"It's a weird series of events. He was talking about gouging his eyes out during the winter cup, going to America for cure then there's a new one… it's about a plane crash this time. "

_"Ah he still doesn't recognize you?"_

"That's what I called for today. He refered to me as Shintarou. I tried to asked him about his story, how he survive then he went on another story about being kidnapped and how you were dragged to the kidnapping. Though he's showing signs of recovery. Anyway can you visit him today before dinner? "

"Ah that's great news. I should be finished with tutoring before that time so yes I could come today."

"….Also he was crying for you."

" I see. I've got to go now. See you later, Midorima-kun." Kuroko felt his eyes become hot as tears crawl down his face.

"Sensei, why you crying?"

"Did your girlfriend broke up with you?" a kid who very much reminded him of his light, Kagami, mockingly said.

"Don't worry! Kurokocchi~ I will love you."

"Hey you, address sensei properly!" Said another who had navy blue hair and eyes.

"Maa. Calm down, kids. You shouldn't talk about those things you're still young."

"Hai" said the three.

"So did your girlfriend broke up with you, Kurokocchi?" asked one of the kids.

"Stupid, he just said-"

"Ok. No fighting. Just play nicely. Your mothers will be coming soon."

* * *

It's been years since they've graduated. Kuroko is now working as a kindergarten teacher. Kise achieved his dream of being a pilot though he still takes modeling jobs sometimes. Aomine is now a police officer. Murasakibara together with Himuro opened their own pastry shop. Midorima on the other hand recently got his Ph.D in psychiatry and recently took over as Akashi's psychiatrist together with Takao who is now a psychiatric nurse.

After each of them went to a different university, they once again played against each other and on their last year of college was when Akashi first tasted defeat. He was able to graduate before everything went down the hill. A lot happened that led him to his current condition. Two years have past; Akashi recently started to show signs of recovery ever since Midorima took over as his psychiatrist. It's been two years but Kuroko still hopes that Akashi Seijuro will be able to checkmate fate in its own game.

**END**

* * *

Hello again. How was that? Not much of a romance.I think. Anyway once again thank you guys for following the story even if it takes me quite long to update. Thank you! Thank you! Tell me what you think?


End file.
